Sin casco, don Kamikaze
by abygate69
Summary: One shot. Hace muy poco que Maka y Soul viven juntos, y éste último ha decidido comprarse una moto. Maka será la primera en dar un paseo como paquete. Alphabet Drabbles con la palabra "moto", para Adazmerize.


**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater pertenece únicamente a Atsushi Okubo, y escribo todo ésto sin nigún tipo de lucro =).

**Nota: **No hay advertencias. Éste one shot fue escrito a petición de **Adazmerize** (teniente_ross en Livejournal) para el Alphabet Drabbles, con la palabra **moto**. Gracias a ella y a **Leiram** (Maralex_89) por beteármelo.

**Sin casco, don Kamikaze**

Domingo. Hoy Maka se permitiría el dormir un ratito más. Sin embargo, la costumbre de su reloj biológico la despertó a las siete y media, y se quedó remoloneando en la cama durante varios minutos. Se incorporó bostezando, incapaz de volver a quedarse dormida, y salió de la cama dispuesta a preparar el desayuno para ella y su compañero de piso.

En la cocina, sacó la cafetera, el pan de molde y la mantequilla con parsimonia: aún estaba algo adormilada y no le merecía la pena andar con prisas sabiendo que Soul despertaría cuando el café se quedase frío. Un chorro de líquido marrón comenzó a salir de la cafetera eléctrica provocando un silbido, y Maka decidió ir a despertar a su arma.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta dando golpecitos con los nudillos.

-Soooouuul… -dijo vagamente-. Ya casi está el desayuno. Ve levantándote.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar.

-¿Soul? ¿Estás bien? –esperó unos segundos, y al ver que no respondía, optó por entrar-. Voy a entrar.

Pero allí no había nadie. La cama parecía haber sido hecha con prisas, y el pijama de Soul –o mejor dicho, la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir- estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué…? –balbuceó-. ¿Ya se ha levantado?

Un estruendo en la calle llamó su atención. Se subió precipitadamente a la cama para asomarse por la ventana, y comprobó asombrada que la fuente del ruido era una reluciente moto de color naranja. Su conductor: Soul. Había girado el manillar del acelerador a propósito para llamar la atención de su compañera con el ruido.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡¿Has madrugado sólo para ir comprarte eso?! –gritó enfurecida, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del sonido del motor-. ¡Luego no me pidas que te levante para ir pronto a Shibusen!

Soul rió.

-¡Baja!

-¡No! –chilló ella. Volvió a meter la cabeza en la casa, y a continuación murmuró para sí-. Estoy en pijama…

-¿No quieres verla más de cerca? –preguntó el arma, tentándola.

Maka se mordió el labio. La verdad es que desde ahí arriba no la había visto bien, y porque bajara un minuto a verla no pasaría nada. Se precipitó hacia su cuarto y se puso las zapatillas para luego salir disparada hacia la puerta. Cuando salió a la calle, Soul había apagado el motor y la esperaba apoyado en el asiento.

-Qué sexy –se burló, observando las rayas blancas y naranjas del pijama de la joven-. ¿No es una preciosidad?

Maka estuvo tentada de preguntarle si se refería a la moto o a su pijama. Optó por cerrar la boca y admirar la máquina dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

-Me gusta el color –declaró.

Soul alzó una ceja con un gesto de indignación.

-¿Que te gusta el color? ¿Llevo meses ahorrando y buscando la moto perfecta, y sólo me dices "me gusta el color"?

Maka se encogió de hombros.

-Mi conocimiento de las motos no va más allá de "grandes y pequeñas".

Soul se apartó un poco de la moto, quitó la pata de cabra con el talón y volvió a arrancar el motor.

-Sube –ordenó con simplicidad.

-¿Para qué?

-Te voy a dar una vuelta –pasó la pierna derecha por encima del asiento y se sostuvo con las puntas de los pies en el suelo.

-No pienso pasearme en pijama por Death City –dijo, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.

-Crearás tendencia –replicó Soul, sonriendo-. Sube.

Si seguía haciéndole caso, acabaría como él. Pero dejó aquel pensamiento de lado e imitó el gesto de su arma; pasó la pierna por encima y se sentó detrás de Soul.

-Agárrate, no quiero que te caigas en el primer paseo.

-¿Dónde quieres que me agarre? –respondió Maka con acidez.

-A mí, boba.

-¿Qué?

Soul resopló con impaciencia, tomó las dos manos de Maka y las cruzó delante de su estómago. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse y tragar saliva, incómoda. El arma arrancó la moto y comenzaron a moverse, a mayor velocidad de la que Maka hubiera esperado.

-¿Estás bien sujeta? –dijo Soul, ladeando un poco la cabeza y alzando la voz por encima del motor.

-¡S-sí! –afirmó ella.

Al parecer, el joven sólo esperaba aquella afirmación para aumentar la velocidad al llegar a una ancha calle, la principal, que llegaba hasta los límites de Death City. Maka, asustada, apretó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Soul en busca de una sujeción mayor; escondió la cabeza en la espalda de él y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sólo sentía el aire, revolviéndole y enredándole el cabello, que además, en pequeños intervalos le traía el aroma de su compañero, una mezcla entre el gel de ducha que ambos compartían y sudor.

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron interminables, Soul redujo la velocidad del motor hasta parar por completo. Maka abrió los ojos y comprobó que habían salido de Death City, y ahora podían verla completa bañada en un avanzado amanecer, a varios kilómetros de la entrada.

-Creo que ya no puedes caerte –afirmó el muchacho.

Maka aflojó suavemente los brazos para soltarse de la cintura de Soul, y comprobó que de la presión, tanto sus brazos como el abdomen de su compañero habían sudado un poco y estaban algo húmedos.

-Vaya… -murmuró Maka, admirando su ciudad.

No se había dado cuenta, pero aún estaba apoyada en la espalda del joven arma. Soul habría jurado sentir los latidos de su corazón, acelerado por la adrenalina y el nerviosismo que le había supuesto a su compañera aquella pequeña experiencia.

Esperó varios minutos, simulando que observaba cómo el sol continuaba alzándose sobre la cuidad, a que el ritmo cardíaco de Maka disminuyera. No sólo no fue así, si no que el que comenzó a ponerse nervioso fue él. A cada segundo, notaba un contacto físico más entre técnico y arma. La respiración rozándole la mandíbula, el cabello rubio haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, la mano izquierda de la joven en el muslo…

Soul empezó a respirar agitadamente, y Maka acabó notándolo. La mano derecha de la chica fue a parar a su pecho, y escuchó la voz, clara y segura en su oído, tan cerca que notó que las palabras le rozaban el lóbulo.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces fatigado.

Soul ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con la pequeña y redonda nariz de su compañera. Maka, inconscientemente cerró el puño de la mano izquierda con fuerza, agarrando el pantalón de Soul. Se inclinó un poco y la rozó con los labios. Maka tiritó; probablemente el fino pijama que llevaba puesto no era suficiente para abrigarla de la fría mañana. Soul esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que le daba un aspecto macabro con sus dientes afilados.

Decidió volver a atacar, ésta vez con el objetivo de hacer entrar en calor a su técnico. La besaba suavemente, evitando la tentación de morderle el labio inferior. Apenas había notado la lengua de Maka contra la suya, Soul deslizo una mano bajo la camiseta de la joven, cuya piel, fría y suave sólo pudo tocar durante unos escasos segundos. Un empujón fue precedido por una sonora bofetada que dejó al arma aturdida, escuchando los gritos nerviosos de Maka.

-¡¿No te pareció que ir sin casco en la moto ya había sido suficiente riesgo, kamikaze?!

El tema de lo sucedido no volvió a salir de sus bocas. A partir de aquella experiencia, Maka ya había perdido el miedo y decidió que se sujetaba mucho mejor al sillín trasero que al propio Soul.


End file.
